


Maybe 'Hey Man' Can Be Our 'Always'

by juggiejunkie



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, also keef took it too far, and this is what i ended up with, but allura was kinda messed up for doing that to him in season 2, but u know this is an actual posibility, he was butt hurt, i cry, i ship them so for me it's romantic, i was asked to write lance calming down his boyf, i'm sorry allura, it's just a bunch of meta, klance can be either romantic or platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juggiejunkie/pseuds/juggiejunkie
Summary: Our heroes realize the truth about Lotor, and Keith is less than impressed with Allura.





	Maybe 'Hey Man' Can Be Our 'Always'

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first voltron fic, so sorry if they seem ooc. my friend asked me to write her some klance with lance being the calming factor, and i thought to myself: why not throw my own headcanons about Lotor in there? Let's make this about him...
> 
> He doesn't have an AO3 so i can't do it properly, but I'm dedicating this to Alex bc i love him.

All five Paladins just sat and stared at Coran.

All except Allura. She was standing and staring at the floor. She had been ever since Coran had introduced Honerva into the story about the original Paladins.

“I just can’t believe it!” She kept mumbling to herself.

“But you’ve heard this story all of your life... You even helped him tell most it.” Pidge replied slowly, confused.

Allura nodded. “Yes, yes, but all of those other times were before we found out about Lotor.”

Hunk held up a hand. “What does he have to do with anything, exactly? He wasn’t even in the story...?”

“Yes, exactly!” She emphasized every word in her next sentence, “He. Was. Never. In. The. Story. Zarkon has never mentioned having a son. Nor did my father, my mother, Coran, or anybody else that actually knew Zarkon back then.”

Lance shrugged. “Maybe Zarkon had him after he went crazy.”

She shook her head. “No, that can’t be. Everyone that knew him from before all felt that he was a good guy whose only faults were being a little power hungry and being so in love with Honerva that everyone else wanted to vomit. He would never cheat on her, and like Hunk said, _He wasn’t even in the story._ So how did Lotor come about? There’s only one plausible reason.”

Coran, who had been stroking his chin in thought the entire time, snapped and jumped. “Honerva is his mother!” 

Allura nodded. “That’s the only answer.”

Coran gasped. “By gods! That would mean that Prince Lotor is half Altean!”

Allura nodded excitedly, a light shining through her eyes. “Exactly! Isn’t that amazing?”

Coran nodded. “It’s remarkable, I’ll give you that. It would also explain his physical appearance quite a bit. The only thing he has in common with the rest of his race is his skin.”

“That’s because he’s half Altean!”

Keith looked at the princess with a weird air about him. “Don’t you mean that he’s only half Galra?”

Allura regarded him with a confused look. “Well, what do you think his other half is? Of course he’s half Galran. He’s a mixture of both, Keith. I just can’t believe it! He’s technically part of my people!”

He scoffed. “Oh really? So now we acknowledge both halves of a person’s species.”

Coran, Hunk, and Pidge quickly backed into a corner, trying to disappear. Lance stood warily, but didn’t retreat. They all remembered the last time Keith and Allura were at odds.

“What do you mean? We’ve always done that! Granted, we haven’t run into a lot of people who have parents from different species, but whenever we do, we recognize it.”

“We do? Or do the rest of us do it while you silently judge someone for something that they had no power over?” He took a step closer.

So did she. “What are you talking about? How dare you accuse me of being that prejudice!”

He scoffed. “Is it really that far of a reach, Princess?” He sneered the word, as if it offended him.

The three in the corner looked at Lance, wondering why he had not stepped in to calm Keith down yet, while Lance realized that this was something Keith needed to say. It really seemed to be bothering the new leader, and Lance felt that if Keith didn’t say this now, it would only build up and be worse later.

She exhaled loudly. “What is this about, Keith?”

“What is this about? It’s about how you only consider half of a person’s heritage if one of the halves are Altean!” He threw his hands into the air.

“What!? I do not! All I did was say that Lotor was half Altean!”

“Yeah, conveniently skipping over the part of the story where not only is his other half is Galra, but he’s the enemy as well, Allura. You just completely forgot about the fact that even though he’s half Altean, he doesn’t claim it. He’s just as much of a Galra on the inside as any of his people.”

“That’s because he doesn’t know!”

“Oh, just like I didn’t know that I was half Galra, right? Like how, as soon as we found out, as soon as I found out, you held me in contempt? Like that?”

She gasped. “Keith. It’s not like that, and you know it!”

“You’re right! I do. I know that having two different species inside of someone only seems to matter to you if one of them is Altean. I believed I was human, before all of this. I fought alongside you, not against you, and you considered me human. I’ve done nothing to prove to you that I’m a part of them except have a mother, yet that was enough for you to hate me. To ignore the fact that I still consider myself human. He believes that he is Galra, and he is on their side, Allura! That’s all I need to understand that he’s the enemy. It should be all you need too.”

She shook her head. “Not everything is that black and white!”

“It was for me wasn’t it? But, I guess you’re right. It’s not like the Galra and the people of Altea are much different...” 

“How dare you!? They fight to control other people! My people died trying to spread peace!”

He nodded. “Right, spread peace. Well, they were certainly spreading peace in that alternate reality, weren’t they? Didn’t you help with that, Empress Allura?”

She stopped talking.

Coran cut in. “Keith! That was uncalled for!”

He nodded, still looking at the princess. “You’re right. But she shunned me and revered him for the same thing, so I’m not all that sorry.”

“It’s not the same thing!”

“I guess it only matters if both halves are from dictatorships then, huh? I mean, I’d rather be half Galra than be half Altean. Yeah, the Galra are horrible creatures who want to enslave the universe, but the Alteans are so much worse, aren’t they? They used their power to commit mental genocide, right?”

Everybody in the room gasped. 

Allura started to tear up. “You’re only saying that because you’re mother was Galra.”

His face hardened. “You know, sometimes I wonder why you never stayed with those other Alteans. Other times, I wish that you had. This is one of those other times. If you can’t see past your own prejudices, then you should have stayed in the reality where the Galra were wiped out.”

He left, using the terminal to get to his lion.

Keith ran off to his own terminal, going after him. “Keith!”

Coran came over and hugged Allura. She wiped the tears off of her face. “He’s right, isn’t he?”

He looked at her. “You know our people would never do that. Not in this reality.”

She shook her head. “Not about that. About me.”

\---

Right as Keith was getting into the black lion, Lance called out to him. “Keith, come back.”

He sighed. “Go back with the others, Lance. I just need to calm down.”

“And you think the giant nothingness of space is going to help?” He walked over to Keith and put his hand on his shoulder. “Hey man, look. I know that she really hurt you, but this isn’t the way to deal with it. You can’t run away from this. It’ll only get worse and create division in the team. You can’t let that happen, you’re better than that and I know it. You know it.”

Keith sighed, letting all of the anger flow out of him along with his breath. “I wasn’t running forever. I just needed a breather.”

“There are a thousand rooms in this castle. I’m sure you can catch a breather in one of them.”

Keith nodded slowly. “Yeah, okay. You’re right.”

“I’m always right. I can’t believe you’re just now noticing.” He paused. “We should hug it out.”

“What? Dude no.”

“But Keith! We just had a moment! You gotta end a moment with a hug.”

“No. That’s not going to happen. At all.”

“I think it already is...” He pulled Keith in for a hug and squeezed him tight. “Feel the love.”

Keith tensed, but hugged back. “Yeah, yeah.” He relaxed and spoke in a quiet voice. “Thanks.”

“What are right hands for? I love you, man.”

“Let’s not.”

“Keith no! It’s all apart of the moment, you can’t stop this.”

“Lance.”

“Keith.”

“Let me go.”

“Complete the moment with me.”

“...I could throw you... Right now... with no effort.”

“But you won’t, so I’m good.”

“Why not?”

“Because you want to finish this moment to. I know it.”

Keith’s jaw ticked, but he said nothing.

“I knew it! Now I’m gonna try this again.”

“Please don’t.”

“Shh.” He patted Keith’s head. “I love you, man.” 

Keith sighed. “I love you too, man”

Lance pulled away, ending the moment. “Cool, let’s go eat, I’m hungry.” He walked away, knowing Keith would follow him.

And he did so with a soft smile on his face. “Whatever, Lance.”

**Author's Note:**

> Keef was angery with the princess u guys...
> 
> Let me know if my characterization of them were okay or not, I really enjoyed writing this
> 
> [Buy me a coffee?](http://ko-fi.com/juggiejunky)
> 
> [My Tumblr](http:juggiejunky.tumblr.com)


End file.
